The Secret
by FraryFreakObessed
Summary: "I want to talk to him, so badly, but I can't, just for a few moments from time to time"
1. Prologue

A/N hey guys this is a new story and I can't let it go so i'll be doing this story and "One Last Word" :)

You know the sinking feeling? when you know something and you want to say it but you can't? because I can't tell him, or speak to him more than a few moments, and I want to so badly

If you want to know my story we're going to have to start when I knew this secret

hi, my name is Isabel the daughter of Mary, queen of scots and Tomas, king of portugal...wait well he is my "dad" I call him that of course, but I don't love him like a dad

I am the daughter of Mary, but I am the biological daughter of Francis, king of France...my dad

A/N Tomas doesn't know about this only Isabel it was a prologue so that's why it's short review :)


	2. Mine

A/N this is a new story it came into my mind last night while watching reruns of castle...what if Mary slept with Francis before Tomas and her wedding, resulting in a baby girl name Isabel...but the time between Francis and Tomas were close, they thought it was Tomas baby, since of course no knew what happen between Mary and Francis only Mary knew the truth that it is Francis daughter...and later on her daughter, Isabel knows

Isabel's POV

ugh...I hate parties I have to dress up like a princess...because thats what I am a 14 year old princess, daughter of Mary and "Tomas"...the only thing good is I get to see Francis, my father, my dad, my daddy again.

I was 13 when my mom told me the story about her and Francis, the King of France, a love story that I completely love to hear everytime, everytime there's a celebration at the castle and Francis comes, it makes my mom smile in a way my "dad" couldn't make, they danced and I saw the love in his eyes for my mom, even though he had a wife, one who couldn't give him an heir or heiress.

and then I started wondering I had dirty blond hair if you mixed my mom's and Francis hair color, it will be my hair color, I had hazel eyes a little of brown and a light color...lets say blue? it makes a light-dark color like Hazel...and that's when everything made sense...I was his daughter that's why I get happy when he comes into Portugal, why I have a love for him like a dad, why I like spending time with him even for a few moments...and the bad thing is? I can't tell him, or my mom will be killed, and I won't let that happen to her.

I don't like Tomas, I call him dad of course...rarely, he treats my mom and me like dirt, because she couldn't give him a boy, a son, instead she a gave him a girl, a daughter which he didn't want.

"Isabel" my mom said snapping me out of my thoughts

"Yes"

"Everyone's here what are you still doing in your chamber?"

"Just making sure everything is where it supposed to be, come on mom you only have a night to dance with him"

"Isabel" my mom joked with me "I shouldn't have told you the story, because you keep asking for it"

"let's go mom"

we walked down the ballroom side by side, while we were walking down I saw Francis and Olivia talking to my "dad", at least i'll be able to talk to him

"Francis, Olivia thank you for coming to my daughter's 14th birthday" My mom said, Tomas could care less

"Anytime Mary, we like talking with Isabel right" Olivia said or as I like to call her, medusa

"Yes you are right"

"Well, Olivia will you like to dance with me, do you mind Francis?" Tomas asked

"Not at all" so they left dancing rather close if I say

"Francis, Isabel i'll be back I need to welcome our other guests"

"So how are you Isabel, you have grown since the last time I saw you"

"haha, yeah my childhood is ending by next year, I have to take duties, it was at 15 where my mom took matters into her own hands for Scotland, and now I'll do the same for Scotland and Portugal"

"You're going to be alright Isabel, your like your mom, you're very strong"

"Thank you, Francis...oh I am sorry...I mean my lord" I stuttered, though he was laughing

"You don't have to call me "my lord", I quite hate it, call me Francis"

"Francis? can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Isabel"

"What would've happen if you and my mom married, you would've been happy with her, had a son or daughter...I kinda wish you were my dad sometimes, because you wouldn't have done anything to her"

"All that is true, Isabel, I would have been happy with Mary, I would liked to have a little boy or girl calling her "mom" and me "dad" though I would've liked a girl...but ssh don't say anything...and if you want me to be your a dad figure to you then I will"

I felt so happy my dad, wanted me, he would've wanted anything with my mom, I just wish I can tell him that he was my dad

"Thank you Francis, I Like you more than Tomas"

"I never hear you call him dad, why?"

"because for two reasons, he doesn't like me calling him dad and second, I wouldn't either, I don't know what a father is"

"You have me Isabel, for anything"

"Thanks...dad" I whispered

"Would you like to dance with me Francis" my mom asked, my dad looked at me

"Go...you only have this night, anyway, make the best of it"

I see them dancing together so happily, my parents, I love them both so much

Francis' POV

"Isabel is such a nice girl" I said as me, and my love of my life danced

"she is, I just wish that she can have more time to enjoy life"

"Hey she will be alright, she's strong like you, and she knows how to keep a secret"

"Yes she does...she loves our story"

"Sometimes I think she's my daughter"

"Well you spend time with her, when you come here"

"No, I mean like she's mine, like she has my traits and yours...I feel protectiveness over her something not even a dad figure for her would feel, I love her like my own, like she is my own...if she was mine I wouldn't have let her and you go...but she's Tomas daughter...a man she despises like I do"

"I wish you were her father...she loves you like you are hers, she says me, you and Francis mom, were a family even if he isn't here"

"I love her...and she is my daughter, even though she isn't mine"

"I know, then be a good dad to her, I think she will call you daddy though"

"Even better, I love you Mary"

"I love you, Francis"

the music stopped and me and Mary are going to wish Isabel a happy birthday

"Thank you, for all of you coming" Isabel said, staring at me, giving her a small smile

She made her wish, which means the party is over, and everyones off to their chambers, getting ready to leave tomorrow

"I love you, sleep well" I said to Mary

"I love you, stay safe, and tell me if Olivia is carrying a child" Mary joked

"Trust me, I don't want her too"

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

I went into my chamber thinking about Mary and Isabel with me...Isabel does look like me and Mary...she doesn't look anything like Tomas...she makes the same expressions as I do when she's trying to be funny...I wonder if is she is mine, but I know she isn't, but I can't stop dreaming that she is.

A/N I had to do this one first...don't hate I will be posting chapter 7 for today what you think REVIEW please :)


	3. Dreams

A/N Hey guys more reviews please! I'm uploading early because Once Upon A Time comes tonight so yeah! Happy reading

_"DADA!" I turned around seeing my daughter crawling around the castle, she must've lost "Mama" she is a fast crawler, I picked her up and hugged my baby girl_

_"Hey, baby girl, don' t tell me you escaped Mama, she must be searching for you" she giggled like she knew what she done, I kissed her forehead and cheeks, I can't get enough of my daughter: I got an Idea_

_"Hey what about we go back to your nursery, while we let your mama find you" I took her back to the nursery and began telling her a story...it's supposed to be naptime for her _

_"Ok, so this is the story so get comfortable, baby girl, ok...there was this Prince named...Francisco and a Princess named...Maria, they were madly in love since when they were children, but it was a friendly love at that age, she was sent away at age 8, but came back when she was 15, not where they still in love, it was a romantic love at this point, but people tried to tear them apart...forces, but we fought through it because he loves her and she loves him, they got married soon after...and they..um yeah you don't need to hear that part baby girl, but then a baby girl came and trust me Francisco heart grew 100 times, just seeing his baby girl, in Maria's arm was just...joy, and trust me Francisco loves his wife and his daughter all his heart, they named their daughter Isabel" I looked down on her already sleeping in my arms I put her in her crib_

_"I'm going to protect you Isabel, I love you so much, baby girl"_

_"Maria and Francisco...really Francis you couldn't come up with better names?" Mary joked as she came in to check on her daughter_

_"Hey! I couldn't come up with anything else" _

_"I could Mary and Francis...it was our love story"_

_"IS our love story...don't you love me anymore?" I joked knowing what she's going to say_

_"No, I don't, I actually love a fellow guard in the castle" My blood froze _

_"What?" _

_"OMG I can't believe you fell for that...I love you Francis only you...and Isabel of course"_

_"You better...because you would break my heart...I love you too Mary" grabbing her waist, and pulling her close_

_"I have something to tell you"_

_"What is it?"_

_"I'm with child" my eyes got brighter and brighter by each passing second I'm going to be a dad again"_

_I grabbed her twirling her around making her laugh...a beautiful laugh _

_"I love you"_

_"and, I love you"_

_"MAMA DADA"_

_"You too baby girl"_

Isabel, Mary and Francis woke up having the same dream breathing...but having smiles on their faces

A/N ok short I know, next chapter will show goodbyes from guests...and a hint about the truth review please! :)


	4. goodbye for now

THE SECRET...anybody who reads REVIEW :)

Isabel's POV

He's leaving again...how many times is he going to leave before uncovering the truth,before he figures out i'm his daughter, not just by choice, but by flesh and blood? I need to find a way to tell him, that i'm his daughter that he and my mom, made me. I can't live with this knowing...that he doesn't know, that dream it made me realize how life could've been if he and my mom were together. It would've been mom, dad and me...that's all I've ever wanted. Not Tomas...he could care less about me, he wants me married already, for I can be out of here, and to never return...this isn't my home. I remember when I was three my mom seemed so shocked and daddy too.

_Flashback _

_Mommy? I said _

_"Yes, my angel"_

_"Who are they?" pointing at a carriage coming to the castle_

_"Those are friends...Francis, he's the King of France" she told me as she picked me up and taking me outside, as soon as we were out the carriage opened revealing a men with blond hair and blue eyes, he looks familiar, at the same time another person came, she looks pretty but she doesn't look nice_

_"Mommy?" _

_"Yes, sweetie" still carrying me _

_"I'm scared" she giggled_

_"Nothing to be afraid of, do you want me to put you down Isabel?"_

_'Yes, mommy please" she put me down...i've been sick with the cold so my eyes started getting blurry...but I still got to see_

_"Your Grace" the men kissing my mommy in the hand _

_"Your lord" bowing down to him, at this point I started getting dizzy_

_"Mommy?" the men and my mommy looked at me...the men looked at me with a smile_

_"yes, Isabel" she sounded concerned_

_"I can't see...my head" I started coughing hysterically_

_"Oh gosh...Francis run get the doctor! I don't know where Tomas is, get the doctor my daughter is getting worse" my mommy screamed_

_"I have an Idea...let me take her, I will make sure she's alright"_

_"Are you sure" still holding me close_

_"Yes, don't worry" my mommy gave her to me he seemed warm...I snuggled into him and he laughed "Don't get to comfortable now"_

_and he ran with me on his shoulder...but there was something in his voice that sounded more like a daddy would sound like I read in books that daddy's are like that with their daughters_

_"Isabel!, give her to me, what happened"_

_"She said her head and then she started coughing" the men said_

_"It's probably from being outside...can you put her in her room?"_

_"Yes" so, he tooked me to my room dozing me off to sleep...but I said something while looking straight at him_

_"Daddy" he was shocked...but smiled "Ok baby girl, go to sleep"_

and that's how my instincts recgonized my dad for the first time, the carriage was here, and my mom was already outside...just like eleven years ago, I ran out just before they left

"Francis!" I yelled, he looked up at me and smiled, knowing I wouldn;t let him, before saying goodbye

"Isabel, be safe...do not cause trouble to your father" he said, even though we know what he meant _"cause trouble"_

"I will...I love you...dad" I said, making sure no one heard it

"You too, baby girl, I love you" he climbed with Medusa already inside the carriage...and speeded away

"Did he say I love you?" I asked my mom

"He always does"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N OKAY IT'S NOT A CHAPTER I'm sorry I haven't upload my two stories been busy with schoolwork and with my midterms before christmas break it's stressing...hate high school anyway but I will be uploading by next tuesday night or wednesday morning thanx :)


End file.
